


Advanced Phone Call Recording

by MarlaHectic



Series: Post-Graduate In Friendship [7]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Britta being Britta, Communication Studies reference, Drunk Dialing, F/M, Female Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Canon, Season 1 References, abed is mentioned, troy/abed is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaHectic/pseuds/MarlaHectic
Summary: Britta had forgotten to give Annie a wedding present…bless old drunk phone calls.Sorry, I still suck at summaries; Britta being her brilliant messy self and A LOT of implied Jeff/Annie.
Relationships: Annie Edison & Britta Perry, Annie Edison/Jeff Winger, Britta Perry & Jeff Winger
Series: Post-Graduate In Friendship [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775257
Kudos: 22





	Advanced Phone Call Recording

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Long story short, I convinced my parents to watch Community (and IN ENGLISH –with Spanish subs, but still) and, well, it’s going to go veeery slowly; which actually is shorta kinda good because then I can focus A LOT in one episode and…that is what happened with the drunk phone-call episode (you know, the first Valentine’s Day episode).  
> That is how this baby was born. It is set in the same universe as the rest of my Community fics but it can be read independently.  
> Note: some weird things that are mentioned that happens before the fic…ey, it’s the Community universe, weird stuff happens ALL THE TIME.  
> Wish you enjoy and forgive all my quick tipper and non-native speaker mistakes,  
> Marla  
> Allons-y!

[Fuck, shit, fuuuck. I myself’d this AGAIN.]  
There was no excuse, she knew. She had organized her friends’ wedding TWICE. And, yeah, maybe the first time she had been in a bit of a rush but then it had been delayed because of…well, the bunch of psychos that for some reason decided to team up against a found-family that used to be a community college study group…God, would their lives ever become truly normal? And, then, she had had more than enough time to find a present for both Jeff and Annie (she had done the same for Abed and Troy; the whole individual presents thing, so she felt obligated...even if she knew it was just a stupid half-socially half-self-imposed shit).  
For Winger it had been pretty easy: a completely empty bottle of scotch. Not expensive (actually, free from her bar), with personal meaning (after all, she had helped him to get finally sober –she still regretted not having charged him, though; worst patient ever-) and the design was quite beautiful.  
But for Annie…she wanted to do good, she was like a sister for her and, well, as weird, kind of ironic and definitively surprising as she still found it from time to time; she was kind of finally legally getting together with her perfect match...  
…an idea popped into her head and she reached for her computer.  
[You are THE BEST, Britta].

When Britta called Annie to come to which was, actually, her own former apartment so early in the morning that not even Frankie would have had something scheduled for that time of day, the brunette already knew something was up.  
“Britta…couldn’t this wait…?”  
For all answer, Britta showed her the screen of her computer, where an audio archive was opened; it was named “Drunk asshole with a heart, ftw Abed turtle face”.  
Annie frowned.  
“Britta, what is…?”  
“Happy wedding, Miss…you are keeping your surname, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Cool! Happy wedding, Miss Edison.”  
She clicked on the play button, and Jeff’s drunken voice filled the room…speaking, basically, about how he wanted to sleep with Britta but thought Professor Slater was a real catch. Then, he passed to talk about his daddy issues and, after it, of the exact positions he wanted to try with Britta (which, actually, didn’t sound AT ALL like her Jeff at bed, this one was just so…self-centered).  
[But, after all, he has always been different when it comes to me.]  
She was just getting tired of it, almost fifteen minutes of things that had happened more than ten years ago and that just made her felt uncomfortable…  
…and then, the subject changed.  
“But, who am I fooling? Slater is not the one and…no offense, Britta, you aren’t either. You are cool, like, REALLY COOL. Don’t think for a second I am saying that out loud sober…But…Who then…Maybe…na’, stupid. No, not that stupid…the thing is…Annie…yeah, I know, I know what you are thinking ‘perv, she’s only a child’ but the thing is…when I speak to her, REALLY speak to her…she’s more of a grown up than me, or you, for that matter. And it just…it feels right, you know? And it feels wrong that it feels right because she’s eighteen and I am thirty…something. I am drunk, but my reputation of forever in my thirties must prevail. So yeah, I shouldn’t like her and, well, that is also the problem, because the more I get to know her…more sure I am…I don’t like her, more like I do the other L word her…ok, that sounded bad, Abed is making concerned faces…for prosperity, Annie Edison, I might love you and, if I am even half decent, I would never tell you so you can have the brilliant future you deserve…just…call your kid Jeff, alright? And, for the record, when you kissed me was the first time I EVER care about more than just how it made me feel. What are you saying Abed? That this was for Britta? But why? Oh, yeah, won’t-they-will-they. Yeah, yep, it’s a total will they; but not the will-they I wanted…”  
Britta stopped the recording.  
“Now he starts talking about how an age-appropriate version of you and a moral-appropriate version of him would have sex. Sorry, I don’t feel ok listening to it, more like I almost threw up the first time I heard it. Plus, it’s nothing like our sex, it’s so…focused on mutual pleasure and after-sex cuddles and stuff we never, EVER had.” She handled to her a memory stick. “Here, for you.”  
Annie took the stick, still in shock for what she just heard.  
“Thanks…you, you have kept this…all these years? I mean, I am not mad you didn’t say a thing. I get it, it took us both also quite a while to well…get here but…Did you actually kept a voice mail for a decade?!”  
“Yep. I mean, first time Jeff Winger opened his heart to me, maybe to the world. Gotta have a copy, I even asked Abed for help to pass the message to the computer before I eventually destroyed the phone somehow.” Britta smiled, tenderly. “This was after having known you for less than a year, so, after so much time…He loves you very much, I am almost certain he would be dead by now if you weren’t in his life…I just thought you’d like to know for how long you have had his heart on your tiny delicate fingers.”  
Instead of answering, the younger woman hugged her.  
She returned the hug.  
“Is the rest just…dirty talk?” She tried to hide her smile, making the blonde laugh.   
“Sorry, ma’am, by the end he just stopped and starts to describe you, flaws and all (including gaps for the things he didn’t know yet about you)…and it’s pretty adorable for a terribly drunken man with a sidekick that makes sporadic apparitions.”  
Annie kept in her pocket the memory stick and hugged her again.  
“Oh! Just one thing, Jeff must never know what it’s in there, fine? It’s kind of…leverage I have…long story.”  
The other woman laughed.  
“Why am I not surprised? Anyway…if I cannot show this…you owe me another present; and it ought to be good, or he will almost certainly find out…” She smiled at her tenderly, almost as an innocent doe.  
Britta laughed.  
In moments like those, she couldn’t but to agree with the voice mail: Annie was definitively the one for Jeff.  
“What about I bought you a more grown-up go-to-work version of the backpack Abed bought you and then destroyed in our first year? For the nostalgia thingy.”  
“If you want…but, I must say, that brand is made out of natural leather…”  
The blonde frowned.  
“Ugh…what about free appletinis until my last dying breath?”  
“Now we are talking.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that was it. I know the ending is a bit abrupt, but this intended to be just a small frgment between these two so…all the other endings I could thing o were too cheesy, or proverbial, or, in general ‘too deep’ for what I was intending.  
> Hope you liked it and, as always, all feedback, random comments and kudos are HIGLY appreciated,  
> Long life and prosperity,  
> Marla


End file.
